Pour toujours, enfin je l'espère
by Twilight-lili 8
Summary: Carlie, fille de Bella et d'Edward, imprégné de Paul, et poursuivi par la soeur de Victoria. Un jour tous bascule elle est simple demi-vampire amoureuse d'un loup et le lendemain elle se fait traquée à mort.


Bonjour à tous alors je publie une de mes premières histoires, tous les personnages sont tirés de Twilight sauf Renesmée qui s'appelle Carlie et je ne décris pas son physique exprès pour vous laisser imaginez à quoi elle peut ressemblée et c'est Paul qui c'est imprégné de Carlie et pas Jacob. Enfin voilà, le début et court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un pas puis l'autre. Un pas dans le vide et puis l'autre, ensuite plus rien, on défie la loi de l'apesanteur et pour finir l'eau. Je suis au milieu de nulle part les petites bulles d'oxygène me chatouillent le visage, je souris. S'il ne me tenait la main aussi fermement, je croirais que je suis ailleurs. Je tourne la tête, ouvre les yeux et je le vois tout sourire. On passe un moment à se regarder, puis l'air nous manque à tous les deux alors on bat des jambes pour remonter à la surface. On est content, on explose de joie comme deux gamins qui viennent de réaliser une connerie. Mais on l'a fait : on a sauté de la falaise tous les deux. Lui il a l'habitude, mais moi c'est la première fois. Je lui saute dessus tellement je suis heureuse de ce moment. Il me fait tournoyer dans l'eau comme une princesse, comme si j'étais tout pour lui. En même temps c'est le cas, je suis tout pour lui et il est tout pour moi. Avant ce n'était pas facile de l'admettre, mais maintenant je peux le clamer haut et fort : Paul est tout pour moi et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour le moment. Je l'aime comme une enfant de 10 ans, dans le corps d'une adolescente de 17 ans, qui a la faculté mentale d'une adulte de 20 ans, peut aimer quelqu'un de tout son cœur. Paul est apparu comme une évidence pour moi. Je le connais depuis toute petite et on s'est d'abord aimé comme un frère aime sa sœur, puis comme deux amis. Puis un soir en se disant au revoir, nos lèvres se sont trouvées et depuis on s'aime comme un jeune couple, on prévoit un avenir lointain, on s'amuse, on sort, on ne se soucie de rien. On sait qu'on est différent des autres mais on pense que ça fera notre force, lui est un loup-garou impulsif, moi une demi-vampire qui cherche ce qu'elle est vraiment.  
On nage jusqu'à la falaise, je tourne la tête vers lui et je l'admire : il est beau, il a la peau cuivrée, il est grand, musclé, le rêve ! Son visage se tourne vers moi et il me sourit, mon dieu son sourire, magnifique, indescriptible. Malgré son caractère impulsif, il a un visage doux, ses yeux bruns me regardaient toujours avec protection, comme si j'étais une petite chose qu'il fallait protéger. Ah je l'aime.  
Paul rejoignit la falaise avant moi, il me tendit la main pour monter sur le rocher et on commença à escalader tout le bord de la falaise. Arrivé là-haut, on s'enveloppa dans des serviettes ; j'étais morte de froid malgré le lycra que j'avais mis au-dessus. Paul, me voyant frigorifiée, me prit par les épaules et m'amena dans la voiture pour aller chez lui. Je montai dans sa vieille Chevrolet qu'il aimait tant. 5 minutes plus tard, on était devant chez lui. C'était une toute petite maison de la Push, toutes les maisons de la Push se ressemblaient mais elles étaient de couleurs différentes : celle de Paul était rouge, pas un rouge flash, un rouge bordeaux qui se mêlait très bien avec la forêt environnante. Je franchis le palier, c'était une maison toute cosie, et Paul y vivait seul avec sa mère Elsa depuis toujours, son père était parti quand il était encore un enfant.  
Elsa me sauta dessus.  
- Carlie, comment vas-tu ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ! Mais dis-moi, tu es toute trempée ! s'exclama Elsa.  
- Oh Elsa tu m'as manqué aussi ! Oui désolée, je passe beaucoup d'examens en ce moment et tu connais ma famille…  
. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche chez eux et 20 minutes plus tard, j'étais sur la route pour rentrer chez moi, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Paul pour que je reste manger avec lui, je ne pouvais pas car 8 vampires m'attendaient avec impatience à la maison.


End file.
